


Answers

by luverie



Series: The Battle Between Love & Hate [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Family, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Idiots in Love, M/M, Money, Moving On, Offered Money, Pain, Past Relationship(s), Starting Over, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:52:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luverie/pseuds/luverie
Summary: After Taeil got shot during a fight with Winwin, Donghyuck brought him to the hospital where he met Mark— his former boyfriend who left him broken four years ago and the reason why he left Korea.





	Answers

"Mr. Donghyuck?" A nurse called him.

Shaking, he stood up, "How's my brother? Is he safe?"

"We had successfully removed the bullet from his chest," He started, "He just needs to stay and recover for awhile."

At this moment, he still doesn't know how things reached this point.

Donghyuck sat down beside Taeil, who's still sleeping. 

He held his hand, "How did you ended up like this brother?" 

Tears escaped his eyes, "Why did you do that?" 

He sobbed even more, "No matter how hard I think, I can't still get it. The more I try to, the more it hurts."

"I know that your love for him pushed you to become like this ... But hyung ..." 

He sighed, "We cannot force love." 

"Even if we give them everything, if we're not the one in their heart, then the outcome will still be the same— its painful, yes. But we gotta keep going."

"I know that in the past five years, all you did was to care and give him everything." 

"I'm a witness of your undying love for him. All you did was to make him feel special." 

"So please ... wake up." He wiped his tears, "And if you do, please do not blame yourself ..."

"You did great. You never did wrong." He moved closer. 

"Its just that its not you— its not you that his heart yearns for the most." Donghyuck closed his eyes and cried himself to sleep.

He woke up to the sound of door opening, he stood up and saw a man— a nurse. 

"Mark?"

"Donghyuck ..." He heard him say. 

After four years. 

It felt like his world sank again. 

His heart suddenly felt gloomy. 

All the pain rushed back.

He tried so hard to contain his tears, luckily a Doctor soon came in. 

"He'll wake up in a matter of days, so fret not."

Mark checked Taeil's vital signs. 

Hyuck remained silent.

Before leaving, he looked at him. 

Mark went out & Donghyuck burst crying.

4 years ago, Mark broke up with him. Devastated, he decided to moved in Los Angeles and tried to forget about him. 

And now, they met again.

—

"Good morning .." Mark said when he entered the room. 

Donghyuck turned his back at him.

"I'll just check his vital—"

The door opened, "Hyuck!"

They both look at her, "Hyejin?" Mark called her.

"Mark?"

Donghyuck stood up and held her wrist. They soon chatted ignoring mark.

When mark finally left, Hyuck quickly asked her about him. 

"Do you know him?" 

"Who?" She questioned. "Ah .. you mean Mark?" 

He nodded. 

"We met at a conference and I used to like him before. Sadly, he turned me down saying he already have someone else in his heart."

Hyuck froze.

"Why?"

He shook his head, "He's my former classmate back in Korea."

"Oh .. what a small world. He's now a nurse, specifically for your brother right now."

He remained silent still processing what she just said.

"How's Taeil anyway?"

He sighed, "Still the same."

—

Donghyuck went out to get some hot water. 

Mark is on his way back to the nurses station when he accidentally bumped into someone. 

"Ah—" Hyuck uttered in pain after the hot water got spilled on his hands. 

"Im so sorry—" Mark stopped and looked at him. 

Hyuck also froze.

"Ah ..." Hyuck is now sitting beside his brother, still enduring the pain. 

The door opened, its Mark. 

Hyuck walked away so Mark grabbed his wrist, "Aww," 

He pulled him down to sit, "Im sorry, I was so dizzy awhile ago and didn't clearly saw you." 

Hyuck smirked.

Mark gently applied the lotion in his hands. 

Hyuck stared at him— he's not gonna lie, he missed Mark.

"It will probably hurt later but its normal, so endure it for awhile." He said. 

"Im used to pain. I endured too much of it for the past four years." Hyuck suddenly said.

Mark stopped & looked at him. He then started bandaging his hand, "Don't move too much. Resting your hand will lessen the pain."

"So is resting my heart can also lessen the misery im going through?"

Mark looked directly in his eyes, "Its been four years. Move on." and he left.

—

"So you're telling me that Mark is your ex?" Hyejin asked. 

Hyuck nodded. 

"Why didn't you told me earlier?"

"I don't want any issues so ..." 

"Issue your face." She rolled her eyes. "Because of lying, you have to go out with me tomorrow night after Taeil get discharge."

"Are you seriously bringing me here?" Hyuck asked while looking at the bar's name. 

"Drinking is nice," she said and dragged him inside. 

A few moments later, Hyejin went out and when she came back, Mark is already with her. 

"I'll just go use the bathroom." She said and left.

Hyuck drank the alcohol in front of him. 

Two shots. Three ... Four .. Seven ..

Mark stopped him, "Stop drinking. You can't dri—" 

"So what? Stop acting like you care."

"Because I really do." 

Hyuck smirked, "You stopped 4 years ago." 

"Stop bringing the pas—"

"Because you're guilty." Hyuck looked at him, "You left me. All of a sudden." 

Mark stood up and walked out of the place. 

Hyuck followed him. 

"Stop running away! Tell me why did you left me back then Mark!" He yelled.

Mark turned around, "You're drunk. Go home."

"So what if I am?"

Mark started walking away when Hyuck hugged him from the back, "Tell me ..." He cried. "I deserve to know right?" 

"For the past years ... I tried forgetting you but I can't. My fucking heart can't stop loving you!"

Mark remained silent.

"So tell me why .."

"If you want we can still go back .. We can start all over agai—"

"I left you for money." Mark answered. 

Hyuck let go off him, "W-what?" 

He faced him, "Your dad offered me a big amount of money so I left to enjoy myself using it."

"Money is more important than me?"

"Yes."

Hyuck slapped him. 

"I'll understand if you left because of personal matters but leaving me all of a sudden just because of money?" He shook his head, "You're a dirtbag."

Hyuck left. 

Mark watched him disappear. A tear escaped from his eye, "Im sorry ... Donghyuck."

—

2 weeks later.

"You seriously need to stop drinking." Hyejin snatched the bottle of alcohol from Mark. "You look so wasted." 

She sighed and look around, "What's taking him this long?" 

Hyuck then appeared, as soon as he saw Mark, he walked away but she stopped him.

"He needs someone."

Hyuck shook his head and when he's about to leave, Mark unconsciously spoke. 

"Hyejin ah ... Do you know how much I missed him? Its been years, I wanna hug him so bad." He chuckled but tears streamed down, "But I left him without proper explanation ..."

"I wanna take him back but I don't deserve him ... I hurted him. Im useless ... I exchanged him for money." 

Hyuck looked at him. 

Mark is so drunk. 

"But you know what ..." He said. "That money ... was offered by his dad in exchange for me to leave him ..."

His tears rushed.

"I didn't want to accept it ... but I was forced too." He drank another bottle. "My mother got diagnosed with cancer and I used that money for her medications ..."

He laughed in pain, "I saved my mother from dying but my heart suffered in pain. Its basically a torture everyday."

Hyuck silently cried. 

"I may look happy and all but ... my heart died four years ago."

"I want him back," Mark cried harder, "If only I can ... but I don't have the courage to do so."

"What kind of love drives you to pain?" He shook his head.

"I love you so much, Donghyuck."

—

Mark received a note saying that someone is waiting for him up the hospital's rooftop. 

When he got in, he saw a familiar figure sitting near the edge. 

"The stars looks so good tonight." 

Mark stood in distance. 

"They're so beautiful."

"I envy the stars ... because no matter what happen, they just keep on shining." Hyuck stood up and faced him.

"I wanna be like them too ..." He smiled, "Just shining even though things are not going well anymore."

Mark is about to leave when,

"Do you want to be a star too?"

Hyuck moved forward to hug him, "Let us be a star together ... just shining not minding what is bound to happen." 

"Hyuck .." 

"Lets go back to the start, Mark." His tears fell, "Fight for me, please."

Mark wiped Hyuck's tears, "But being with me is full of hardships."

Hyuck shook his head, "I don't care. I just want to be with you."

Mark smiled and hugged him back, "I'll fight for you,"

"Let's become stars ... shining endlessly." He said. "Forgive me for leaving you behind back then ... I'll make it up to you."

He whispered, "I love you."


End file.
